


Umore Festivo

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Their first Christmas together...and Merlin and Harry want Eggsy to know how much he's cherished.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Umore Festivo

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Prompt #9 - Festive
> 
> Umore Festivo - A Festive Mood

“Sorry I’m late.” Eggsy practically runs down the hall, front door slamming behind him. “Had to finish a report, and then Tor asked me a question, and then…”

“Easy, lad…I’m sure your mother told ye never to run in the house,” Merlin says sternly.

“Yeah, sorry, just wanted to get here…been ages since we had a dinner together like this.” Eggsy leans in the doorway and pants for breath. 

“Please go up and change, darling…dinner won’t be ready for at least twenty minutes,” Harry tells him from his place at the stove. 

“All right.” Eggsy comes over to kiss him, gently tugging on the string of his apron. “I love when you wear this…reminds me of that twenty-four hours we had.”

“Ah yes…the worst twenty-four hours of my life, watching you two pussy-foot around one another,” Merlin says with an eye-roll. He goes to the cupboard for plates and starts setting the table. “It was embarrassing.”

“Well, Hamish, it’s not like I was going to make a move on him…even if I desperately wanted to.” Harry smiles down into Eggsy’s face before kissing him.

“I woulda let you,” Eggsy says dreamily. Merlin clears his throat. “But figured you was like my boss or sommat, so I didn’t do anything.”

“Ye didn’t do anything but stare at him in adoration every time he spoke to ye,” Merlin says crossly.

Eggsy saunters over and strokes Merlin’s bald head. “And now here we are, living in sin, and I’m the luckiest bloke on the planet. Not one, but two fit older gents.” Eggsy kisses him, nibbling on his bottom lip a bit.

“Go change,” Merlin orders, swatting at his bum. Eggsy giggles and dances out of the way, hurrying upstairs.

“Does he know about this weekend?” Harry asks, spooning vegetables into a bowl and turning off the oven.

“Nae…I figured we could tell him together.”

“He’ll be delighted. I know I am.” Harry throws a smile over his shoulder. 

“Don’t get too used to it. It’s a rare event when I can manage to get Arthur AND Merlin out of the office for a few days,” Merlin says.

Harry brings the vegetables to the table and kisses his husband. “Thank you, Hamish.”

“Ye are welcome.” Merlin kisses him back and buries his face in Harry’s neck for a moment. The smell and taste of his husband will never get old, not after coming so close to losing him forever.

Eggsy returns to the kitchen in jeans and a jumper and they work together to get dinner on the table. “So…two weeks til Christmas…when do you two start decorating?” Harry and Merlin look at each other in confusion, then back at him. “You know…wreaths, lights, Christmas tree?” Eggsy teases. The smile fades from his face as Merlin shakes his head.

“We normally dinnae do anything special for the holiday, lad. Harry was always in the field, or I was busy with a mission. I suppose we just didn’t care.”

“Oh. All right, then.” Eggsy stabs a piece of chicken with his fork. “Never mind.”

“Would you like us to decorate, my boy?” Harry asks softly.

“Not if you don’t want to. I mean, it’s your house.”  
Merlin’s fork falls with a clatter. “I would like ye to rethink that statement, Eggsy. This is your home as well now, and ye have a say in what happens here.”

“Well, if you two don’t like it, I don’t wanna…”

“I suppose a small tree would be nice in the living room,” Harry muses. “Some pine boughs on the mantle, perhaps a lovely wreath on the door.”

“Only if you think it’s okay,” Eggsy says, but Merlin can see the hope in his eyes.

“That would be fine, lad. Harry has meetings tomorrow, if ye like we could go shopping in the morning before I go into HQ,” Merlin suggests. “And ye could be in charge of the decorating.”

“Aces!” Eggsy beams at them both and Merlin cannot help but smile as well. Eggsy brings out the softer side of him whether he likes it or not.

Harry waits until they’re four or five bites in before saying, “So, Eggsy…I know there’s nothing in the pipeline for you over the next few days…any plans for the weekend?”

“Nah…Mum will be busy packing for their trip to up north.” Eggsy sighs. “Glad she’s reconnecting with family, but I’m gonna miss my girls.”

“I know we are a poor substitute, but perhaps ye could find it in your heart to spend some time with a pair of old married men,” Merlin says. “Since Arthur and Merlin will not be at work this weekend.”

“Really?” Eggsy stares at him.

“Yes. Barring some sort of worldwide emergency, Percival is filling in as interim Arthur, and Merlin’s staff is keeping an eye on everything.”

“That’s wonderful!” Eggsy exclaims. “I saw posters around town…there’s this Christmas Market on Saturday, all sorts of stands of food, and craft vendors! Church choirs will be singing, there will be live reindeer, and…” Eggsy stops talking and blushes. “Sorry. I just…sorry. You don’t do Christmas, that’s okay. We could watch a movie or something on Saturday, maybe go out for dinner?”

“Eggsy,” Harry says. “If you’d like to go to this market, we can.”

“It’s not that we don’t ‘do Christmas,’ lad,” Merlin says. “We just never have paid much attention to it.”

“Understand. I mean, Christmas wasn’t always the happiest time of year for my family, neither,” Eggsy points out. “And then we never had much, so it was a bit of a disappointment. Hard to get excited about it when you know you might get a charity toy or a used hoodie.” Harry swallows hard and looks down at his plate. “Haz, no, don’t,” Eggsy begs. “Ain’t your fault, remember? We been through all this.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just hate the thought of you as a little boy, with your one or two gifts under the tree, and I could have…” Harry actually blinks a tear away.

Eggsy looks at Merlin in alarm. “Eggsy’s right, Harry, we’ve gone over this so many times,” Merlin says. “That is the past. Now we focus on the three of us and our relationship.”

“Right. We build new Christmas memories,” Eggsy says almost shyly. 

“Absolutely. And that will start with the market on Saturday,” Harry says, toasting them with his glass of wine.

“Bloody hell,” Harry gasps as they turn a corner and are faced with a mass of people. An entire street is closed for the market and it is currently filled with pedestrians and vendors.

“No stabbing anyone for stepping on your foot,” Eggsy tells Merlin. “And no being offended by poor fashion choices,” he tells Harry.

“Lead the way, my boy,” Harry says, grabbing Merlin’s jumper so he doesn’t lose him in the crowd. 

Eggsy happily trots along through the mass of people, weaving his way in and out until he gets to the first vendor. “Oh, look at these,” he coos, picking up a handmade rag doll. “Look at their little pigtails…and the dresses!” He digs through the pile until he finds one with blond hair and big blue eyes. “Daisy would love this. How much?”

“That man over there is selling shopping bags,” Harry says to Merlin. “Don’t move…I’ll go get a few.”

“Like I can move,” Merlin growls, but he gives Eggsy an encouraging smile. When Harry returns Eggsy is two stands away, but Merlin hasn’t moved, as promised.

“Will you look at these?” Eggsy says when they come up behind him. “When you tilt them just so…look how the light changes them?” He carefully holds up a cufflink. “Beautiful.”

“Tiger eye,” the man tells him. He quotes a price and Eggsy smiles regretfully, shaking his head and moving on to the next stall.

Merlin and Harry look at each other. “Keep up with him or make the purchases?” Merlin asks. 

“You stay with him…he’d think it odd if you actually started shopping on your own,” Harry points out. “I would be more likely to actually make purchases here.”

“Fair enough,” Merlin says with a nod, wondering just how they’d ended up acting like stealthy spies on their weekend off.

Merlin follows Eggsy closely with Harry drifting behind, close enough to hear Eggsy exclaim over things he likes, but far enough back that he can buy them without Eggsy noticing. A few times Merlin shakes his head; Eggsy shows interest but Merlin can tell he’s only being polite to the vendor. “Oh, Merlin, look!” Eggsy gasps at one stall. “Neckties with pugs on them! And terriers!” 

“They are quite adorable,” Merlin agrees sincerely.

“Guess it ain’t something I could wear to work, though.” Eggsy looks over his shoulder but Harry is investigating pottery a few stalls away. “Do you think Harry would like this terrier one? As a gag gift, sorta?”

“Perhaps not a tie, but this…” Merlin holds up a small square of terrier fabric. “It’s to be heated in the microwave…he could use it over his eye or his neck when it ails him.”

“Perfect!” Eggsy hisses. He quickly buys it and slips it in the bag he’s carrying. Merlin makes a subtle motion to Harry and points to the pug tie. 

An hour later Eggsy has shopped to his heart’s content, and Harry has paid one of the vendors to deliver his own bags to the house later. They purchase hot chocolate and fish and chips, and wander over to where nine live reindeer are being fed in a pen. “Are ye having fun, lad?” Merlin asks.

“Yes.” Eggsy beams up at him, reaching down and squeezing his gloved hand. “Thank you for this…both of you. It means a lot to me.”

Harry smiles as a children’s choir starts singing. “Thank YOU, Eggsy, for asking us to come.”

Merlin is not at all surprised to find that Eggsy is the first one downstairs on Christmas morning. They occasionally share the large bed in the master bedroom, but Eggsy normally prefers to sleep on his own, stating he loves the space in the queen-sized guest bed. “Happy Christmas, lad.”

“Happy Christmas!” Eggsy turns from the coffeemaker and gives Merlin a kiss. “Think we could get Harry up now?”

“What are ye, lad, six?” Merlin asks in amusement. “Nae, there is no need. I made sure he was awake before I came down.”

“I’m going to make breakfast after we open gifts,” Eggsy promises. “Full English. But presents first!”

“I don’t know about that…I know more than one instance when you were quite naughty,” Harry says from the doorway. “Perhaps Father Christmas skipped our house this year.”

“Ha. If I was naughty, YOU encouraged it,” Eggsy says. He practically runs over to throw himself in Harry’s arms. “Happy Christmas, Haz.”

“Happy Christmas, my dearest boy. You are the best gift we could have asked for this year,” Harry murmurs.

“Haz,” Eggsy say bashfully, burying his face in Harry’s dressing gown.

“Bring the coffee into the living room, Eggsy,” Merlin says. “I will distribute gifts.”

“Okay!” Eggsy eagerly goes back to the coffeemaker.

Merlin folds himself onto the floor and starts making piles of gifts. Harry gets a fire started and Eggsy soon joins them with the coffee. “Wait…why is one pile so much bigger than the others?”

Harry busies himself with his coffee. “Your decorations look lovely, Eggsy. Have we told ye that?” Merlin says innocently.

“That’s not fair,” Eggsy insists. “I don’t deserve more than the two of you!”

“There are a few gifts that ye cannae see, lad. I renewed the subscription to Harry’s butterfly magazine, and he made a donation to the Victoria and Albert in my name.”

“Still,” Eggsy mutters.

“You deserve everything in the world, darling,” Harry tells him. 

Eggsy pouts and flops onto a chair. Merlin throws a present at him. “Open your gifts and stop pouting. Really…who pouts on Christmas?”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says with a small grin. He laughs when he unwraps the pug tie. “Arthur, can I wear this to HQ?”

“Absolutely, Galahad…just not on missions.”

“Fair enough,” Eggsy says with a grin. His grin broadens as each gift is opened. The cufflinks. A scarf he admired. A beautiful handmade mug. “Wait…this is all from the market. You…you two got everything I liked?”

“Not everything,” Merlin says. “But we paid attention.”

Eggsy looks at the pile of gifts. He slowly puts the scarf around his neck, and runs the tie through his fingers. “Put your coffee down,” he orders in a strangled tone. They give each other an anxious look before obeying. Eggsy kneels in front of Harry. “Thank you, Harry. Thank you for loving me, and for buying me silly things like pug ties. Thank you for teaching me how to be a gentleman, and how to be an agent.” He leans forward and gives Harry a gentle kiss. He then turns and crawls to where Merlin is seated on the floor. “Thank you, Merlin. Thank you for paying attention when I talk, and for helping me save the world. Thank you for being the rock in my crazy life.” He gives Merlin the same sweet kiss. “Happy Christmas. I love you both.”


End file.
